Eli731
|place3 = 9/20|challenges3 = 5|votesagainst3 = 9|days3 = 30|season2 = 5|image2 = 200px|tribes2 = |place2 = 6/20|alliances2 = |challenges2 = 10|votesagainst2 = 4|days2 = 35|season = 3|image = 200px|tribes = |place = 4/16|alliances = |challenges = 7|votesagainst = 10|days = 37|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 102|tribalwins = 16|individualwins = 6|totalchallengewins = 22|totalvotes = 23}} Eli731, or Eli, is a contestant from SRorgs: Iceland, SRorgs: All Stars, and SRorgs: Rapa Nui. He also competed on ARorgs: Neuschwanstein. In Iceland, he was a member of the infamous Byrja tribe that was decimated by Upphaf as the game went on. However, after barely managing to survive numerous votes, he managed to get himself into a power position, and was a part of multiple blindsides, most famously when he used his idol on eventual winner Windo to out Ashton of the game, before finishing in 4th. In All Stars, after going through the first 3 weeks without attending a single tribal council, managed to put himself at the head of the Altai 4.0 alliance despite initially being in the minority. Despite being in full control of the game after orchestrating Brad's elimination, Gabe and Macro turned on him, blindsiding Eli with the only remaining idol in his pocket, finishing in 6th. While not being a top tier strategist, Eli is remembered for his challenge skills and good social game, along with the versatility to adapt as both and Alpha Male and Underdog. SRorg: Iceland Eli started Iceland on the Byrja tribe, and made two close allies early on in Roodman and Infi. As the opening days went on, both Roodman and Infi expressed their desires to get each other out to Eli, putting him in a middle position. After voting off inactive Turtle to start, Chaz infamously cheated at 2048, causing Infi to change the target to Chaz, since he was already getting a self vote as punishment. However, after heavy campaigning by Roodman to take out the bigger threat in Infi, Eli decided to flip, along with Griz, to force a tie on the initial vote between Chaz and Infi (Platy self voted), and would blindside Infi 4-1 on the revote, in the hopes of gaining Chaz's loyalty. However, this backfired when the alliance of Rood, Griz, Eli and Chaz was split up at a tribe swap; Rood and Griz stayed on Byrja, while Eli and Chaz were sent to Upphaf along with Platy, joining Fred Jr, Edge and John. after losing the opening immunity challenge due to Platy not submitting (again), the original Upphaf's campaigned to get rid of Platy, and Chaz initially flipped. But after Eli campaigned to Chaz to stick with Byrja in order to avoid going down numbers wise in the merge, Chaz inexplicably flipped just before the vote, forcing a rock draw that sent Fred Jr home, and gave the original Byrja's a majority, also causing a public fight between Edge and Eli. Byrja was in great position to head into the merge with the numbers advantage, but after Edge's public plea to throw the immunity challenge, Upphaf won immunity, and James flipped on the original Byrja's sending Grizz home and giving Upphaf a 6-4 advantage. The tribes merged with a surprise individual immunity challenge, which Eli won. After learning of Roodman being the target for the merge vote, Roodman rallied Platy, Chaz, and Eli to vote out Hey. The three of them got to work on flipping John and Windo to force a tie, but were unable to do so, as not only did both of them stick to their initial plan, Chaz also flipped to the majority, giving them a 7-2 majority, and putting Eli and Platy on the bottom. After Eli was unable to defend his necklace in a narrow loss to Edge, it seemed imminent that Eli would be the next boot, due to Platy's continued inactivity being less of threat. However, the majority was unable to get a proper plan together due to everyone being unable to keep potential blindsides a secret. This caused votes to randomly be thrown between Eli and Platy, but somehow end up being the same amount per person due to Eli being told to vote for Ashton by Windo during the chaos before tribal council, accidentally throwing his vote away. However, Platy's constant inactivity finally cost him, as his self vote (combined with John's thrown away vote at Chaz) eliminated him from the game, becoming the first person to vote themselves out and leave Eli in the game. Eli returned to camp furious that no one told him the plan had changed, forcing Windo to make amends. At the next tribal council, Ashton told Eli that the vote was being split between him and James, in order to flush his idol. Eli voted for James due to him having no other option; this proved to be crucial, as James did not play his idol, and James was unanimously voted out on the revote. Before that happened however, James gave Eli his idol due to James wanting Eli 'the underdog' to win, announcing that he gave his idol away, but not to who. Ashton helping Eli survived helped them bond, but Eli was unwilling to commit to an alliance long term. Over the course of the next few days, Eli successfully persuaded the rest of his tribe that Windo had the idol, making Windo a target. At the next tribal council, Eli was heavily courted by two alliances; Ashton, John and Edge were voting for Chaz, while Windo, Hey and Chaz were voting for Edge. After weighing both sides, Eli decided that despite him not wanting to work with Chaz, he could use him as a goat, and blindsided Edge 4-3. After winning the final 6 immunity challenge (hypothetically guaranteeing himself final 4 due to his idol), Eli decided that he needed to start building his resume in order to win, and convinced Chaz that Windo was the biggest threat to win, flipping back to John and Ashton. However, Windo actually had an idol the whole time (but not the one that Eli made up), and played it on himself, along with a vote cancel advantage he used on Eli, but John's extra vote advantage meant that Windo wasted both items, and Hey was sent home instead. Windo was clearly on the bottom after being failing to win the final 5 immunity challenge, as Ashton, John, and Chaz cast their votes for Windo. However, Eli realized that there was a good chance he could be next to go if he lost the next immunity challenge, along with the fact that Windo and Ashton were equal threats to win, but Windo had performed poorly at challenges all season, unlike Ashton. Eli decided that if he took Windo to the final 3 with Chaz, he could have a slam dunk victory at immunity, and then take Chaz as a goat to win Iceland. So Eli shocked his tribe by playing his idol for Windo, which should've sent Ashton home. However, Windo voted for Chaz due to it being more beneficial for his game, forcing a revote, and putting John in the middle. John shocked his tribe again by backstabbing his ally Ashton, successfully finishing what Eli had started. After tribal council, and Chaz winning immunity, Chaz and John decided that Windo and Eli were the two biggest threats to win, so they had to send one of them home; Windo wanted Eli out due to his status as a threat, while Eli wanted John out so he could have a better shot at winning the final immunity challenge. The tribe decided that due to Eli's underdog status, him somehow surviving countless votes, and his strong social game, Eli was too much of a threat, and Eli was voted out 3-1, finishing 4th and becoming the 6th member of the jury. Eli spent final tribal council in arguably the biggest argument in FTC history with Chaz, due to Chaz trying to take credit for multiple moves that Eli made that Chaz had no part of, as Eli was one of 5 people to vote for Windo to win Iceland. SRorg: All Stars Eli started All Stars on Khangai (aka the challlenge beast tribe, due to a public vote), with John, Cool, and Beamen. Eli quickly bonded with John (due to them being on Iceland together), and Cool (due to offseason relationships), and also bonded with Beamen, despite Eli knowing almost nothing about his game in Tuvalu. Very little strategic talk took place due to Khangai unsurprisingly doing well in challenges, avoiding the first two tribal councils. At the final 18, there was a tribe swap from 5 tribes of 4 to 3 tribes of 6; Eli, along with Beamen, joined Sab and Ashton from the strategist tribe, Cody from the most famous tribe, and Fred from the least famous tribe, onto Altai. Two factions formed quickly; Ashton and Sab against Eli and Beamen (due to both of them being on the same tribe previously), leaving Cody and Fred in the middle. Fred joined Eli's alliance, while Cody joined Sab's, despite persuasion from Fred, leaving the tribe deadlocked. In addition, Sab found the Altai idol. However, due to Altai going on the most dominant challenge streak in SRorg history (winning every challenge by a ton), Altai never went to tribal council, leaving the conflict unresolved. Eli and Beamen used the extra downtime to bond, forming a final 2 deal in the process. There was another tribe swap at the final 14; Ashton, Beamen, Eli, and Cody stayed together on Altai, joining Potato, Edge, and Gabe. The original Altai's decided to stick together early on, targeting Edge due to him annoying Potato around camp. After Altai won a clue to a special immunity idol, Eli was able to find it despite showing up late to read the clue. The idol was revealed to force a revote with the person whom it was played on being immune. Eli finally lost his first immunity challenge at the final 13, sending him to tribal council for the first time all season. After wavering back and forth between Edge and Gabe, they decided to vote Edge off, but Cody flipped due to him believing Ashton had too much control of the alliance, blindsiding Ashton and leaving Eli and Beamen on the bottom. Eli and Beamen returned to camp furious at Cody for flipping, and despite making 'amends' with him, they both agreed to try and target Cody on the next vote. At the final 12, both tribes were told to select a leader; Eli, hoping that the leader would swap tribes, convinced the rest of the tribe to vote for Cody, while keeping his intentions of it being a revenge act under wraps. Eli was correct in his prediction, as Cody, along with Edge (whom he selected), swapped to Khangai, as Altai received Cool and Macro in return. Eli and Beamen were initially going to side with Potato and Gabe to take out Macro, but they flipped when Potato tried to publicly call Beamen and Eli out for having the special idol (she didn't know who had it at the time). Cool, Macro, Beamen and Eli decided to vote out Potato, but Cool wanted to split the vote between Potato and Gabe incase one of them had the Tsargaan idol. However, Eli and Beaman grew uncomfortable with this after learning through Potato that Cool actually had the Tsargaan idol, so Eli set the vote up so Cool and Macro would be voting for Potato, and him and Beamen could decide to either split the votes or throw them all at Potato. They agreed on the latter option, but not before Beamen managed to convince Cool that Eli flipped (with the help of Eli's acting), eliminating Potato and flushing Cools idol in the process. Eli managed to narrowly beat Cool in the next challenge, which was individual immunity for each tribe, and Cool was sent home on the revote. This officially created the 'Top 4 Baby' alliance between Beamen, Eli, Gabe, and Macro. Eli also made a final 3 deal with Gabe and Beamen, but reinforced to Beamen that he would take him to final 2, further strengthening the 'Beali' duo as a force to be reckoned with. The remaining 9 players merged, but the tribe was whittled down to 8 after Fred was disqualified. This gave the Top 4 Baby alliance momentum, allowing them to pull in Brad and Edge to create a 6 person majority. Eli won individual immunity, and Eli decided that Sab should be the target, due to him wanting to flush Sab's idol, but wanted to split the vote between Sab and Banak. Despite rumblings about flippers, the majority stuck together, as Sab played his idol, sending Banak home. The majority wanted to target Sab next, but Eli approached Sab and made a pact with him to keep each other in the game as meat shields, which Eli intended to honor, as he wanted to get Brad out next, due to his under the radar game playing out almost exactly the same as it did when he won Tuvalu, and his sudden final 3 deal he proposed to him and Beamen. Eli's desire to eliminate Brad was strengthened when Brad won an auction item that Eli had also bid on, which Eli heavily suspected to be some kind of vote advantage. After Sab won immunity, Eli managed to convince the majority to turn on Brad. Despite heavy interest from Edge, Macro, and Gabe to flip and vote out Eli (to the point where Eli briefly gave Beamen his idol in case things went haywire), they once again stuck with Eli and Beamen, as Brad was blindsided, and Beamen gave the idol back to Eli. At the final 6, the remaining survivors were aware of the fact that Eli and Beamen were a power duo, as Macro decided that one of them needed to go next. Beamen narrowly beat Eli at the immunity challenge, but due to Sab not winning immunity, Eli campaigned to get Sab out, due to him not needing Sab's vote anymore, while also technically honoring his promise to Sab by getting him to the final 6. However, Macro managed to convince Gabe to flip, and after Edge's initial hesitation, he also flipped, as Eli was blindsided with the idol in his pocket for being a challenge threat, calling the shots on most votes, and his strong social game, finishing in 6th place as the 5th member of the jury. Eli spent final tribal council praising Beamen for using him as a meat shield along with his subtle manipulation of him, and despite a very strong final tribal council from Macro, was one of 8 people to vote for Beamen to win All Stars. Eli's Voting History All-Stars Voting History Rapa Nui Voting History Trivia * In All Stars, Eli set a SRorg record by going 20 days without heading to tribal council before finally losing on day 21, the most days ever without going to tribal council (sharing this achievement with Cody, Ashton, and Beamen) * Eli was nominated for best non winning game and best hero from his time in Iceland at the first SRorgScars (winning neither). However, he won awards for best alliance with Beamen (Beali) and was a part of the best tribe (Altai 2.0) from his time in All Stars * Eli is tied for 2nd place for most individual challenge wins in SRorg history with 5 (alongside Fred Sr and Steve), bested only by Beamen, who has 8 * Eli has never played an idol on himself, despite having one in both Iceland and All Stars. Category:SRorgs: Iceland Contestants Category:SRorgs: All Stars Contestants Category:4th Place Category:6th Place